A typical arrangement of a furrow row opener includes a knife to produce a deep narrow furrow to position fertilizer in the deepest part of a furrow and wings extending rearwardly and laterally outward in relation to the knife for widening the furrow to position a pair of seeded rows along opposing sides of the furrow above the fertilizer. One example of a furrow opener of this type is disclosed in Canadian Patent 2,432,272 in which the knife and wings are integrally formed on a tip body which is readily separable from the opener body for replacement if the tip becomes worn and requires replacement. When used in some soil conditions, soil can be forced into the seam between the opener body and the tip body which can interfere with product delivery passages communicating between the opener body and tip body or can cause difficulty in replacing the tip body due to the wedging of soil between opener body and tip body.
In some instances it is desirable to use anhydrous ammonia as a fertilizer injected into the furrow. Due to the cooling effect from anhydrous ammonia being readily evaporated as it is injected, known furrow openers for use with anhydrous ammonia typically require a complex insulating structure to insulate the fertilizer passage through the opener body to prevent plugging of the fertilizer or seed passages from frost accumulation.